


[Podfic] The Mechanic

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Gwen, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Community: summerpornathon, F/F, F/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Summer Pornathon 2014, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i_claudia's fic read aloud: The grease gets under Gwen's fingernails and works its way so deep into her skin that even a dedicated scrub can’t clean her up completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mechanic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266191) by [i_claudia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia). 



> Access the full Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V (2015) at http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/%5bMerlin%5d%20The%20Mechanic.mp3) | **Size:** 5.2 MB | **Duration:** 5:36

  
---


End file.
